I'm Back
by ArticBells
Summary: Vampire Bella goes back to Forks, many years after her living there as a teenager. What happens when she mets a vampire coven of seven in the woods? And why do they know her name? OOC Past New Moon. Human drinking Bella. Swearing.


**I'm Back**

**A/N:** I love AC/DC, so.. Yeah! Rock'N'Roll forever!

I don't own Twilight.. *Sigh*

See you at the bottom!

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I crossed 'Forks Welcome sign' welcoming me in.

_Back in black _

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long I'm glad to be back _

The music was blasting from the radio at such a high level that it would be easily heard from the outside of my car. It was a surprisingly fine day. The sun wasn't shining, but it wasn't raining either. Days like these weren't known well back when I lived here in my teenage years_.  
_

_Yes, I'm let loose _

_From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging about_

_I've been looking at the sky _

_'Cause it's gettin' me high_

Houses and stores came in view, therefore also humans. They stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at me, or rather my car. 'Humans' I thought to myself, sighing. They became so vulnerable to easily. To easy to mess with, to easily distracted_. _It was almost funny how easy you could make them look, too easy to get their attention. I smiled as I thought that, and drove on._  
_

_Forget the hearse 'cause I never die_

_I got nine lives_

_Cat's eyes_

_Abusin' every one of them and running wild._

I saw faces I surprisingly knew, Jessica , Angela walking with Ben, Lauren, as many others. They also looked my way, all of them. _'Of course they did'_ I thought, _so easily distracted._

_'Cause I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_(Well) I'm back in black _

_Yes, I'm back in black_

I noticed my need of gas, as the need of blood. I hadn't hunted in at least three weeks. What to do, what to do? If it was still there I think I know where I could.. Get my _fix__. _I turned a sharp swing, and just as I thought, a little gas station stood where it had eight years ago. I smiled to myself and quickly turned in, parking my car up, and jumping out to fill it_. _People across the street stood and starred, not only at my car but also at me. I looked up at them, three boys, they looked to be around sixteen, all of them with short dark hair, t-shirts and baggy jeans. I winked at them. They all looked behind them, then slowly back to me with a small trying smile. I gave them a smile, and walked around my car and over to them. A little snack could do great things.

Then all started to punch each others slightly, like all other teenagers, trying to look cool. I finally reached them, and said my hello's, they all looked dreamily into my eyes, and unconsciously leaned in to me.

"Why don't we all walk a little walk?" I asked them. They all nodded violently. I dragged on of them by the jacket and looked hungrily at the others as I quickly pulled them toward the forest. A small feeling from my human life creamed my mind; curiosity.

"What's your name boy?" I asked the one I was still pulling.

"Eh.. Nick.. Nick, eh. Che-eney" he stammered out. I dropped him right there on the ground. A flash of pictures of both Angela and Ben came into my mind, I looked down at the boy, Ben and Angele's boy.

The other boys had also stopped, though they only stood and starred at me. I crunched down to face the boy on the ground. I hit him in the head, hard enough so he fainted, but he didn't get hurt. Maybe he would get a small headache. I took him in my arms, and ran away to put him on the street, he would either be found, or awake and hopefully think he fell and fainted. I quickly ran back to the boys in the forest, finally! I took a pull at both of them, and dragged them deeper into the woods. They talked, as if asleep, about an angel with long brown hair and crimson eyes. I rolled my eyes at them, stupid humans.

Finally deep enough in the woods, so no human could hear their screams, I turned hot on my heels to face them. They stood, still dazzled by me, and starred. Which one to start with? I picked the one who looked to be stronger. I walked to him, my lips gazing against his earlobe, I could hear his blood pumping under the thin soft skin of his, I hissed soundingly. I felt him shiver. I decided against my thirst to play a little with him, my lips wandering from his ear and to his cheek. Planting a soft kiss, I could _feel _the tempting blood now. Now it was my turn to shiver, God I was thirsty. A growl escaped me, as I wandered on to his jaw._ Almost there_, a voice inside my head whispered. My heavy headache grew. I felt his blood pumping faster and faster as the lust pumped into his veins. My teeth gazed his skin, just as a moan escaped the boy. And then I finally bite down into his neck, a scream escaped him. Should have looked away to start with. The still slightly pumping blood filled my mouth, and throat, as with a groan from myself. His screams didn't last long. _Toys. Toys. _

His body fell to the ground lifelessly as I released his body and turned to the other one. He was starring at his death friend on the ground. Then something clicked in his eyes, he looked at me then quickly turned and ran away. I sighed please; they taste better when fear is pumping in their body. Sweet. I ran after him, he was fast, for a human_. _I quickly caught up with him, draining him dry. _Mhmm, delicious._ I thought to myself as I law down on the forest ground, a smile resting on my lips.

"Excuse me," a strong male voice said. Surprising me. I got quickly on my feet and crushed down a growl escaped my lips as I saw the huge coven in front of me. They almost stood in a triangle, a tall blond handsome man that was in spearhead. I growled. They were seven and I was one.

"Bella?" a short pixie like girl asked, she was standing behind a tall honey blond man. I growled again.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I asked stepping a small step back.

"You-.." the girl stepped around the honey blond man and walked closer to me. I hissed at her, hoping she would stop before she got to close. "You don't remember us?" she looked hurt and confused.

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled at them, ignoring the short girl. She turned her head back and looked worriedly at the others before turning back to me again, her eyes were filled with sad tears that would never fall. First then I saw that their eyes were all a rich golden.

"Bella," I growled at her again. "I know you don't remember us, but would you please go home with us?" _Home?_ "So we could discus this in.. Private?" she asked me. Something about her made me feel like I could trust her no matter what, but there was still a weird felling inside me that I recognized as hurt as I looked the huge coven over. I couldn't help but feel like I knew them from somewhere. My eye caught with a tall guy with brown hair, almost bronze. His eyes, as the others, were golden but hollow. He looked more shocked than the others as they looked at me, something about him made me want to walk to him. My legs trembled, but I held them as much as I could. I wanted to go with them, _him_. Something deep inside me told me to go with them, but out of instinct I wanted to run away from them. For all I knew they would kill me as soon as my guard went down. I looked away from the bronze haired man, and looked at a beautiful woman with caramel brown hair and a sweet smile. I wanted to smile as I looked at her. And right there I decided that I would go _home _with this complete unfamiliar coven, that I had just met minutes ago.

"Okay." 

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, do you like it? I actually love it! And I LOVE the song! It's perfect, and the reason why I wrote this! It's AC/DC Back In Black.


End file.
